


Working Overtime

by Wonheonie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, sexual suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie





	Working Overtime

Kihyun got out of rehearsal relatively early for once, and couldn’t wait to get home to see you. It hadn’t been long since you moved in together, but he loved every minute of it so far. He loved coming home to you, being able to see and hold you whenever he wanted. He loved not just having somewhere to call home, but someone to call home. Disappointment hit him when he arrived at the flat you two shared and realized that you weren’t there to greet him with a warm hug like you normally did. Pulling his phone from his pocket he noticed a missed call and text message from you. It read “Babe, I’m so sorry, I have to work late tonight. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I love you”. He knew it wasn’t your fault but couldn’t help but be upset, especially since he had managed to finish practice so early. With a sigh he resigned to washing up and waiting for you to get home. Tossing his phone and keys in the dish you kept next to the door. He removed his t-shirt and headed for the shower. After his shower he noticed you still weren’t home. He retrieved his phone from the dish in the entryway to check for any new messages from you. The screen read 9:00pm and still no word from you. He sighed and headed to the bedroom. He pulled out his laptop and decided to work on some new song lyrics while he waited for you. About a half hour later he realized no inspiration for new lyrics was going to come tonight. Instead he picked up his phone again and decided to send you a message.

Your phone buzzed, but you couldn’t be bothered to look at it. You were buried in paperwork and had been since 8:00am. One of your co-workers went into labor two weeks ahead of schedule and no one in the office was prepared to take over her duties yet. Your boss volunteered you to be the scapegoat. His reasoning being that you were the only one unmarried and with no children so naturally you had the most time. That meant you working overtime. You had been working 13 hrs straight so far and all you wanted to do was go home and crawl onto Kihyun’s lap and snuggle with him. You already didn’t get to see him often enough for your liking due to his schedule and now here you were having to give up more time with him to work late. When you finally had a minute to breathe you checked your phone. You had a couple of missed messages from Kihyun. The first read “Hi baby, I’m home. I hope you’re okay. Don’t work too hard. I love you” with a selfie of him cuddled in your bed alone. The second was from an hour later that read “Baby, when are you coming home? I miss you. I need you.” accompanied by another selfie of him in bed. Your chest tightened and you had to stop the few tears that threatened to fall. You had been so stressed all day and there was nothing you wanted more than to run home to him at that very second. But since you couldn’t you replied to his message, “Babe, I’m so sorry. I want you too. I promise I will be home soon. Wait for me?”. You finished up the rest of your work with new motivation to get home to your love.

When you finally made it home it was around 11:00pm. You yawned as you removed your heels and jacket and tossed your keys into the dish at the door. “Babe?” you called out. “Kihyun-ah?” you called again when you got no answer. You made your way to the bedroom. Your heart swelled when you saw Kihyun had fallen asleep curled up next to his phone with the lights still on probably waiting for you. You had never loved anyone like you loved Kihyun. He was your everything and you were lucky to have him. Stripping down to just your bra and underwear you crawled in bed next to him, his back facing you. You slowly began to pepper kisses down his back until you felt him begin to stir. Rolling over on his back “Babe?” he asks as you straddle his hips. “I missed you” you said before bringing your lips to his. His lips met yours with just as much passion as his hands tangled in your hair. He flipped you over so you were under him, immediately attaching his lips to your jaw. “I missed you too. So much” he said between kisses. Completely awake now Kihyun began trailing kisses down your neck to your chest and down your stomach. He kissed, licked, sucked and touched every inch of you. Kihyun was always a very giving lover. He never failed to melt you into a puddle just with his touch. He always took his time making sure you felt as much pleasure as possible. For him seeing you writhe under his touch and knowing that no one else could make you feel the way he does was enough to make him come undone. Eventually all the foreplay had you more needy for him than you already had been. You brought his face back to yours, locking his lips in a breathy kiss before saying “I need you, now. Take me Kihyun-ah”.


End file.
